Certain diseases or conditions may be treated, according to modern medical techniques, by delivering a medication or other substance to the body of a user, either in a continuous manner or at particular times or time intervals within an overall time period. For example, diabetes is commonly treated by delivering defined amounts of insulin to the user at appropriate times. Some common modes of providing insulin therapy to a user include delivery of insulin through manually operated syringes and insulin pens. Other modern systems employ programmable fluid infusion devices (e.g., insulin pumps) to deliver controlled amounts of insulin to a user. In certain instances, these fluid infusion devices require an insertion set, such as an infusion set, to be coupled to the body of a user for the delivery of the insulin. Typically, the infusion set requires a portion of a cannula, for example, to be inserted under the skin of the user to deliver the controlled amounts of insulin to the user.
In addition, in order to determine the proper amount of insulin to dispense via the manually operated syringes, insulin pens or insulin pumps, the glucose level of the user is monitored. Glucose levels may be monitored using manual devices, such as with test strips in combination with a blood glucose monitor, and/or may be monitored using an insertion set, such as a sensor set, that is coupled to a body of the user. Generally, in order to monitor glucose levels with a sensor set, at least a portion of the sensor set needs to be inserted under the skin of the user to measure glucose levels in interstitial fluid.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an insertion device for an insertion set for coupling the insertion set, such as an infusion set and/or a sensor set, to the body of the user. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.